


two can play that game

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanservice, Jealousy, M/M, Slightly possessive behaviour, Teasing, rukiha, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: When Uruha does little things on stage with everyone but him, Ruki can't help but feel jealous - and want to make his lover feel the same.





	two can play that game

The manager had warned them not to overdo it with the fanservice now that they were together, not let the fans suspect anything (even though their dear sixth guns shipped them in all sorts of combinations). Considering that they always did stuff on stage since the very early days, they could satisfy themselves with little things, giving the fans a bit of a show and being close to each other without being too obvious about their relationship.  
  
However, there was something different about this live. Reita had walked towards Uruha and the two of them had played side by side, really close, both of them smiling, the guitarist looking like the happiest man on earth. He had later on gone over to Aoi and received a soft kiss on his hair from the rhythm guitarist. He had even joined Kai in the back, playing in front of him and moving to the rhythm of the song.  
  
But nothing had happened between him and Ruki. They always did a little something during Hyena; but the song had not been included in this live's setlist and the vocalist cursed everyone and everything for this decision.  
  
They had taken their manager's request to heart and still acted like they used to before officially and finally becoming a couple. Sure, there had been lives in the past where they didn't really do anything; but considering their relationship status, Ruki had assumed that the guitarist would want to have a moment or two with him at every live. At least, that had been the case until this live.  
  
Fine. If Uruha preferred doing fanservice with the others, the vocalist could play too.  
  
Aoi came to him as a sort of deus ex machina. Being so flirtatious and teasing and sensual on stage, Aoi wasn't one to pass up the opportunity of putting on a show for their audience. He walked towards the vocalist, turned his back to him and slightly bent over, giving him a good view of his nicely shaped ass.  
  
Ruki could tell that the fans were loving what was going on; but oh he could give them so much more. And he also wanted to make a certain someone jealous, so it was a win-win situation.  
  
With his attention fully focused on the rhythm guitarist - no matter how badly he wanted to steal a glance at the other guitar player in order to see his reaction - Ruki spanked Aoi's buttcheek and proceeded to squeeze it, his voice taking more the tone of a lusty moan.  
  
The fans were screaming. Ruki noticed the taller man licking his lips while looking at them sexily, provocatively; showing them that he knew how much they loved it and how much they wanted him, how much they wanted both of them.  
  
Aoi straightened up and turned to face Ruki, offering him a gentle kiss on the cheek and a sweet smile before going back to his usual position. The vocalist followed him with his eyes as he sang the last notes of the song.  
  
And then, as the song slowly ended and would normally fade into another one, Ruki felt a presence near him and noticed the lack of sound from a certain guitar. As Kai began to give the rhythm of the following song, the vocalist turned around, his heart almost matching the drums in beat.  
  
He barely had a moment to see Uruha's eyes intent upon him, filled with lust and something that could only be described as feral jealousy before the guitarist kissed him.  
  
The fans were screaming more loudly and madly than ever, cheering and simply losing it at the sight before them. The other members must be stunned but trying to do their best to hide it. Ruki didn't even know whether they were still playing or not. He couldn't register a thing.  
  
All that mattered was Uruha. Uruha's hand on the back of his head. Uruha's arm around his waist, pressing their bodies ever closer. Uruha's plump lips on his own full ones. Uruha's hot wet tongue dancing with his.  
  
Ruki was spinning, flying, lost in the sensation. He had forgotten where he was, he had forgotten everything around him and about him, only feeling Uruha. He was burning with passion and was surprised that flames weren't coming out of the tips of his fingers. He was holding so tightly on to the other's clothed chest, the fabric clenched in his fists; but Uruha didn't seem to mind that the other was ruining his appearance, messing his outfit.  
  
When they finally broke apart for much needed air, Ruki looked up at that beautiful familiar face of his lover, his eyes clouded with lust, his irresistible lips swollen and red. They were both breathing hard and were simply standing there, holding each other, lost in one another.  
  
As Ruki had said in an interview once, he could never hear what Uruha was telling him during lives. However, this time he was deaf to all the noise around them. Blind to all the looks he was getting from everyone else.  
  
"Do I always have to come to you, my evil little shrimp?" Uruha asked, pretending to be exasperated but clearly amused.  
  
Ruki merely grinned as they let go of each other, the guitarist going back to his designated place after winking at him. He had to admit that, especially after becoming a couple, he almost always waited for the other to approach him on stage. He liked the attention he received from his boyfriend, both during lives where so many people could see them and when they were all alone. And he loved the emphasis the other had put on the word 'my', so proud that the petite vocalist belonged to him and only him.   
  
As he started singing once again, he didn't even pause to consider what their manager would have to say about their so open display of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> 2 Uruki fics in 2 days? I know, I'm surprised too ^^"  
> Feedback, as always, is love~


End file.
